Innocent
by Raffa PART II
Summary: Sakura putus sama Sasuke, gimana cara Sasori nenanginnya yah? dengan LEMON pastinya! another fict request


**Innocent**

**Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kishimoto, anda boleh gorok leher saya karena karakternya selalu saya acak-acak T.T**

**Pair : Sasori-Sakura**

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Romance**

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno, aku anak dari ayah single parents bernama Jiraiya Haruno pengacara terkenal di Konoha ini, bisa dibilang aku berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Tapi percayalah, aku ini hanya seorang gadis belia biasa yang menjalani kehidupan normal, maksudku… setiap aku bangun tidur, aku pasti menyikat gigiku, membersihkan badanku, dan berangkat kesekolah.

Biasanya, sebelum berangkat kesekolah, aku selalu melayani sendiri ayahku ini, menyiapkan vitamin c dan perlatan kantornya. Tampang ayahku itu menyeramkan loh, bahkan Shizune-chan yang merupakan satu-satunya pelayan yang tahan bekerja dirumahku ini selalu bersembunyi kalau berpapasan dengan ayah, karena takut dengan wajah seramnya.

"Pagi ayah," ucapku mencium pipi ayaku.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat agenda ayah?"

"Sudah kumasukan semua kedalam mobil, ini minum dulu air jeruknya," jawabku sambil menyodorkan segelas air jeruk yang segar.

"Ah, nanti malam Sasori akan makan disini, jadi pulanglah lebih cepat," ujar ayah mengabaikan air jeruk yang masih tergenggam ditanganku.

"Kenapaaa?" tanyaku kecewa, jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan anak dari istri ke 3 ayahku itu, walaupun dia tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan ayahku, tetap saja menyebalkan, bayangkan saja, ayah selalu meminta tolong ini itu padanya hanya karena dia pintar! Aku juga tidak kalah pintarnya kok.

"Kenapa? Sakura dia itu kakakmu!"

"Ya tapi kan kita tidak ada hubungan darah, lagipula kan ayah sudah bercerai dengan ibunya, kenapa mesti Sasori sih!"

"Yang kuceraikan adalah istri! Bukan anak!"

Ya ya ya, ayah kalau berbicara memang dengan nada membentak, tapi aku sudah terbiasa, bahkan kalau tidak membentak, aku pasti memancingnya untuk mengeluarkan bentakannya.

"Ini air jeruknya," tawarku yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Letakkan saja di meja!"

Ayahku pun berlalu begitu saja.

Yasudahlah, lebih baik aku juga berangkat daripada aku terlambat, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memanggil supirku yang bernama Deidara itu, tapi saat aku ke halaman belakang…

"Oh ya ampun…" dia sedang bermain dengan tanah liatnya, akupun mengurunkan niatku dan kembali ke halaman depan, dimana ada 4 mobil mewah terpajang rapih disana, aku memilih mobil sedan untuk kubawa ke sekolah.

Ya aku tahu, aku masih dibawah umur, bahkan umurku masih 16 tahun, aku juga belum mempunyai surat izin mengemudi, tapi dari pada aku harus naik bis penuh sempit dan sumpek itu?

Enak saja!

Lebih baik aku membawa mobil sendiri, dan menjemput sahabatku.

"Hai Inooo-chaan," sapaku ketika sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Hai Sakura-chaaan," sapanya kembali.

Begitu dia memasuki mobilku kami memberi salam ala khas kami, kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan Ino? Dia adalah anak musisi terkenal, dan kami sangat tahu bagaimana membuat orang-orang iri pada kami.

"Jadi? Bagaimana ulang tahunmu kemarin?" tanyaku pada Ino yang baru saja berulang tahun.

"Menyebalkan, ayahku hanya memberiku kalung berlian yang kecil, padahal aku memintanya untuk membelikan mobil sepertimu," gerutu Ino.

"Kau harus belajar banyak untuk membujuk ayahmu," saranku padanya.

"Aku kan bukan kamu Sakura-chan."

Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol panjang lebar, aku terdiam sesaat ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depan gerbang sekolahku, sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan gaya tengilnya.

"Oh… tidak…" ucapku dan Ino.

Pemuda itu menghampiri mobilku yang atapnya terbuka ini, saat dia melepaskan.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai mobil?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sa-so-ri!"

Bletak!

"Panggil aku kakak!"

"Aw!" berani sekali dia menjitakku! "Kau bukan kakakku! Ingat itu!"

Aku pun membuka mobil dan menolakkan pinggangku padanya, dan kami saat ini sedang saling bentak satu sama lain.

"Sakura-chan, aku duluan yaah," pamit Ino yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan adu mulutku.

"Byeee," kataku menyempatkan untuk menjawab pamitan Ino ditengah-tengah perangku.

"Kau ini masih dibawah umur! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tapi aku bsia menyetir! Jangan sok mengguruiku! Kakak tiri!"

"Aku begini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Tidak butuh!"  
>"Sakura," sela suara yang terdengar berat itu, dan…<p>

"Sasuke-kuuun," ucapku riang ketika menoleh pada suara itu.

Sasuke, pacarku yang paling tampan, sangat playboy, tapi tidak masalah bagiku, asal aku bisa berpacaran dengannya aku rela diduakan, bodoh yah, ya… inilah cinta.

"Pagi, Sasori-SENPAI," sapa Sasuke yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Kalian belum putus?" sindir Sasori.

"Tidak akan, weeeeeeee, kau tuh yang seharusnya cari pacar sana! Pantas aja iseng padaku, karena tidak punya pacar, makanya begitu, yuk kita masuk Sasuke-kun, ah dan ini…" aku melemparkan kunci mobilku pada Sasori, "Tolong parkir-kan yah, aku tidak bisa parkir.

**~Normal's POV~**

Satu lagi yang harus kalian ketahui tentang Sasori.

Tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura.

Menurutnya Sakura itu adalah cewek manja yang keinginannya selalu dipenuhi oleh ayahnya, akhirnya Sasori pun memarkirkan mobil sedan itu di tempat parkir sekolahannya.

Selama istirahat siang, bisa dilihat Sakura berkumpul dengan kelompok orang-orang populer, dia dikelilingi oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Sai yang juga merupakan kekasih Ino, serta Hinata. Sedangkan Sasori? Walaupun dia 2 tahun diatas Sakura, dia jarang mempunyai teman, hanya buku saja yang menjadi temannya disekolah, nilai? Jangan ditanya, nilai Sasori itu paling sempurna diantara seluruh murid-murid sekolah itu.

Saat Sasori sedang makan siang sendiri, Sakura sedikit melirik pada kakak tirinya itu, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengajak kakaknya itu bergabung, tapi dia takut keberadaan Sasori ditolak oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi, apa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah melakukan hubungan seks?" tanya Ino ceplas-ceplos.

"Bruuuffttt!" Sasori menyemburkan minuman yang saat itu dia minum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang lumayan kencang.

"Hehehehe, sudah dong, kami kan sudah 3 bulan pacaran," jawab Sakura dengan bangga?

Dan jawabannya itu membuat Sasori sedikit terpukul, bagaimana bisa Sakura yang terlihat lugu didepan ayahnya itu sudah melakukan hal terlarang sebelum menikah?

Sasori mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, dia berdiri pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura untuk teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sasori sudah hadir untuk makan bersama, dan satu peraturan di keluarga Haruno, saat makan malan, handphone dilarang berbunyi.

"Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi disekolah hari ini?" tanya Jiraiya pada anak-anaknya.

"Ehmm, aku berhasil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari sensei-ku," jawab Sakura girang.

"Sasori? Kamu?"

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran kuliah di Harvard, tapi aku belum memutuskannya," jawab Sasori.

"Orang plin-plan sepertimu mana bisa memutuskan," ejek Sakura.

"Setidaknya dia mempunyai tujuan, tidak sepertimu, Sakura," bela Jiraiya.

Inilah yang paling Sakura benci, ayahnya selalu membela Sasori.

"Aku punya tujuan kok," gumam Sakura sambil mengemil wortel.

"Ya, tujuan ke mall," balas Sasori dan langsung ditatap sinis oleh Sakura.

Kriiing kriiing.

"Haloo?"

"Ya?"

"Ino?"

Ucap ketiga orang itu yang mengangkat teleponnya masing-masing, sepertinya peraturan itu kini tidak lagi berlaku oleh mereka -_-, dan telepon itu adalah untuk Jiraiya, kini Jiraiya sedang marah-marah di telepon meninggalkan acara makan malam keluarga itu.

"Dasar penjilat," ledek Sakura pada Sasori sambil menutup kembali hp flipnya.

"Setidaknya bukan pembohong manis sepertimu, heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan padamu, aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan putus," jawab Sasori.

"Oh, sayang sekali tuan Sasori-kun… karena besok malam aku akan merayakan 4 bulananku dengan Sasuke-kun di hotel yang sangat mewah," ucap Sakura dengan senyum meledek.

.

.

.

Keesokan malam harinya, Sasori diminta tolong oleh Jiariya untuk membereskan berkas-berkas di kantor pribadinya.

Ting Nooong

Ting Nooong

"Ayaaaaah, bisakah bukakan pintu sebentaaar?" pinta Sakura dari kamarnya yang terletak diatas.

"Ayah sedang sibuk!"

"Sebentaaar saaja~~ aku tidak bisa keluar sekaraaang~~"

"Kalau begitu suruh dia tunggu diluar!"  
>"Aaahhh! Sasoriii~~, uuhhh, Sasoriii toloong doooong~~" rengek Sakura makin menjadi-jadi.<p>

Dan lagi, Sasori tidak bisa menolak…

Sasori berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke-kunnya Sakura itu, saat dia melihat pakaian Sasuke, Sasori sedikit kaget karena pakaian Sasuke sangat biasa.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura.

Dia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan sangat anggun, memakai mini dress tank top yang pendeknya seatas lutut.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

Saat Sasori kembali keruang kerja milik Jiraiya, Sasori membisikkan, "Kau tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu kan?"

Jiraiya melihat sosok Sakura yang terlihat dari ruang kerjanya, "Sakura!"

"Ya ayah?" jawab Sakura berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"Apa itu yang kau kenakan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada galak.

"Dress," jawab Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Siapa yang bilang itu 'Dress'?" tanya Jiraiya bingung dengan cara berpakaian anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Calvin Klein," jawab Sakura yang sangat polos =_=

"Ambil sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhmu itu diatas!" perintah Jiraiya.

"Aha, tcaah, itu baru saja akan kulakukan, ayah," Sakura sedikit terkekeh dan pergi untuk mengambil yang katanya tutupan itu, tapi nyatanya? Tutupan itu adalah kain putih tipis dan bening, sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang tutupan.

"Dah, Ayaaah," pamit Sakura dan disambung oleh anggukan Sasuke.

Setelah mereka pergi.

Sasori terdiam.

Kalian pasti ingin tahu, kenapa Sasori tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sakura, kan?

Itu karena Sasori mencintainya.

Bagaimana dia shock ketika teman SDnya itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi adik tirinya?

Kini Sasori panic dan gelisah membayangkan omongan Ino kemarin siang, apa hari ini Sakura juga akan melakukan seks dengan Sasuke? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasori resah.

"Kalau resah, susul saja dia," ucap Jiraiya sambil melihat berkas-berkasnya.

"Ah, t-tidak… aku akan menunggunya disini," jawab Sasori.

Malam pun berlalu, Jiraiya sudah kembali ke kamar tidurnya, sedangkan Sasori tertidur diruang tamu karena menunggu Sakura yang belum juga pulang, saat ini hujan lebat, bahkan tadi Sakura tidak memakai baju hangat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka, dan itu membuat Sasori terbangun, betapa kagetnya dia melihat sosok Sakura yang tadi sebelum pergi sangat rapih dan cantik, saat ini kondisinya sangat acak-acakan dan basah kuyup.

"S-Sakura?" panggil Sasori ragu.

"Diam, aku tahu kau pasti akan menertawaiku kan… akhirnya Sasuke-kun mencampakkanku…"

"…." Sasori terdiam dan menangkap, bahwa Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sakura melalui Sasori begitu saja.

Sasori melihat punggung Sakura yang gemetar dari belakang, dia baru sadar betapa rapuhnya gadis kecil itu.

Sasoripun mengikuti Sakura yang memasuki kamarnya, sebelum itu Sasori mengambilkan handuk tebal, lalu diusapkannya pelan pada kepala Sakura, namun Sakura hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan dari Sasori yang lembut itu.

"dia bilang dia harus sekolah diluar negri…." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"…"

"Dan katanya dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menghadapi sifatku yang manja..~" kini Skaura mulai menangis.

"…"

"Katanya aku pasti akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang tidak becus~~ hiks~~"

"Dia salah," ucap Sasori masih sambil mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

Sasori berjalan kehadapan Sakura dan duduk didepannya masih sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah karena hujan.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu mengatur seisi rumah ini dan mengomel kalau banyak debu disini?" ucap Sasori sambil merengkuh wajah Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu memperhatikan ayahmu dengan baik, sejak ibumu meninggal?" ucap Sasori lagi.

"Biarkanlah orang-orang yang menganggap dirimu tidak becus itu terpental dari kehidupanmu, dan kau… teruslah jadi dirimu sendiri, pergilah belanja ke mall…"

"Apa itu pendapatmu tentangku?" potong Sakura, "memakai kartu kredit sesuka hati dan foya-foya di mall…"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku… tapi Sakura yang seperti itulah yang aku kenal… dan aku sayang…" ucap Sasori lembut dan itu membuat Sakura memerah.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasori yang sedang membelai pipinya itu, "Siapaun yang jadi pacarmu, pasti akan senang mempunyai laki-laki yang sangat lembut sepertimu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka sebagai pacarku," ucap Sasori, "Aku hanya mau kamu."

"Eh…errr… S-Sasori…" Sakura mulai gugup saat Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya. "K-kau kan kakakku…."

".kakakmu" jawab Sasori tegas.

Cup.

Sakura kaget, diam, dan shock Sasori mencium bibirnya, tapi dia juga tidak melawan, sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasori padanya seperti bukan nafsu, melainkan kasih sayang, sangat berbeda ketika Sasuke yang menciumnya, perlahan Sasori mencium leher Sakura yang sedikit lembab karena basah tadi.

"Engh~~" desah Sakura.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku cemburu dengan gelagatmu pada Sasuke," ucap Sasori mengigit pelan leher Sakura.

"Aaahhh~~" Sakura menekan kepala Sasori dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura sangat tersangsang oleh kegiatan kakak tirinya itu.

Sasori melepas semua hasrat terpendamnya pada adik tirinya selama ini, dia tidak tahan untuk mencumbu Sakura, sejak dia dengar Sakura sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke, keinginan Sasori mekin membuas.

Sasori membuka dress Sakura yang kini sudah terlihat Sakura hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih, Sasori melonggarkan bh Sakura dan memijat pelan dadanya.

"Nghhh~~" Sakura mendesah nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasori.

"Sshhh… Sakuraa~ aku sudah tidak tahan," ucap Sasori yang saat ini benar-benar tersangsang.

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuka semua bajunya, Sakura sangat malu ketika dia melihat penis Sasori berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa? Lebih besar dari punya Sasuke, hah?"

"Tidak tahu! Mana pernah aku melihat punya-nya!" jawab Sakura membuang muka.

"Hah? Jadi kau melakukan itu tidak melihatnya?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak pernah melakukan seks denganya! Aku bohong pada Ino!" jawab Sakura dengan judes.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkanmu, sebagai kakak yang baik," seringai Sasori.

"Hah?"

Belum sempat menangkap apa arti ucapan Sasori, dada Sakura kembali diserang.

"Aaahhhnnggg~~" kali ini Sasori melumat payudara Sakura, dan dada sebelahnya dipijit-pijit putingnya dengan lembut, sambil digesek-gesekan penis Sasori pada vagina Sakura yang masih memakai celana dalam.

"Ooohhh~~ eenngghhh~" Sakura merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dan pertama kalinya.

Saat Sasori merasakan ujung penisnya sedikit basah karena reaksi Sakura. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menghadap vagina Sakura.

Diciumnya celana dalam yang sudah basah itu dan dijilatnya pelan.

"Uunghhhh~~ b-buka saja…" pinta Sakura dan itu membuat Sasori tersenyum.

Sasori membuka celana dalamnya dan melihat vagina Sakura berdenyut-denyut seolah tidak sabar untuk dimainkan. Dengan cepat Sasori mejilat kencang klitoris itu yang membuatkan Sakura kaget.

"Hyaaaa~~ aaannnhhhh~~"

Digesek-gesekkan lidah Sasori pada vagina Sakura.

"Aaahh~~~ aaaahh~~~ yeaaah, Sasorii… enaaak~"

Sasori menyeringai, dia menghentikan aktifitas itu dan mengganti menjadi jari-jarinya.

"Ennggghh~~ ye-yeaaah! Ooohh! Sa-Sasorii….. aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Keluarlah cairan klimaks Sakura yang pertama.

"Ha? Cepat sekali?" gumam Sasori yang membersihkan vagina Skaura memakai lidahnya.

"Mmmmhhhh," Sakura menikmati jilatan dari kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa bisa senikmat ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau merasakan yang lebih nikmat lagi?" tawar Sasori dan Sakura mengangguk, dia benar-benar polos =_=

Sasori melebarkan pahanya dan memasukkan penisnya.

"Akh! S-Sakiit!"

"Sssttt, jangan teriak! Bagaimana kalau nanti Jiraiya datang!"

"Tapi… sakiiiittt~"

"Nanti juga hilang, sabar yah," ucap Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sasori merasa vagina Sakura menghampit penisnya, sensasi yang diinginkannya selama ini akhirnya tersampaikan juga, begitu mendengar desahan Sakura lagi, Sasori mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

Ditariknya sampai ujung penisnya keluar, dan ditusukkan lagi dengan sedikit keras dilorong Sakura. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.  
>"Ooohhh~~ eemmhhh,"<p>

"Aahhh~~"

Sakura dan Sasori mendesah bersamaan.

"S-Sasoriii~ bisa temponya dipercepat?" pinta Sakura memohon.

"Hhhmm, tidak mau, aku masih ingin merasakan rasa menggenjotmu," tolak Sasori.

"Aahhhh~~ a-aku… ngghh~~~ ingin cepaath~~"

"Sabar Sakura, aku tidak mau cepat-cepat keluar," kata Sasori.

"Uuunghh~~ tapi…"

"Kalau kau mengizinkan aku memlikimu malam ini dan memonopolimu, baik… aku akan percepat," usul Sasori.

"Uuuhh, iya baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, cepaat~~"

"Oke."

Sasori mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya untuk memuaskan Sakura, padahal dia belum terlalu akan mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Aaahhh~~ aahh~ aah~~~~~"

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura agar tidak berisik.

"Nggh~~~ mmmhhhhh~~~"

Bisa dirasakan Sakura memeluk Sasori dengan kencang dan pinggulnya ikut naik turun, sepertinya dia akan klimaks, dengan iseng Sasori mempelambat gerakannya.

"Engghh~~ ennggh~~~~!" Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, maksudnya itu jangan jadi lambat, tapi karena saking nikmatnya Sakura malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya sendiri yang sedang berada dibawah Sasori itu, Sasori terkekeh pelan melihat Sakura yang sedang terangsang itu.

Akhirnya sudah puas menggoda Sakura, Sasori makin mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"Aaaaahhh! S-Sasoriiii~~ yeaahh! Teruusss! Teruuuuss! Aaannghh~~~~~"

Sasori tetap dengan tempo yang sama setelah Sakura mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aahhh~~ pelan-pelaaan!" pinta Sakura.

Namun Sasori mengabaikannya karena dirinya sendiri sebentar lagi akan keluar, "Sabar Sakura… maaf, sebentar lagi… aaahhh~" dengan lepas kendali, mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara yang berisik malam itu.

"Hyaaaaa! S-Sasoriii~~~ aaangghhhh~~"

"Sshhhh~~ Sakura… yeaah!.. aaaahhhhhh~~" Sasori pun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Sakura.

Keduanya terjatuh lelah, mengatur nafas masing-masing sampai tertidur dengan posisi masih berpelukan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimna acaramu tadi malam Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ehm… aku putus dengan Sasuke-kun ayah, tapi aku senang kok," jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu, baiklah minggu depan kita adakan pesta pertunangan," ucap Jiraiya sambil berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori yang sedang tersedak minumannya.

"Dengan siapa? Aku kan sudah putus dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura yang panic.

"Dengan siapa? Ya dengan Sasori! Sudah melakukan itu, berarti kalian harus menikah!"

Tap tap tap

BLAAM

Sasori dan Sakura terdiam melihat Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan mereka untuk bertunagan, mereka saling tatap.

"apa ini mimpi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Sakura ceria.

"Kalau begitu," Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan menyibak roknya keatas lalu memainkan klitorisnya, "Kita lanjutkan tadi malam disini."

Dan pagi itupun terjadilah ritual sehabis sarapan tentang kegiatan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Jiariya. Disamping itu para pelayan yang tidak berani masuk keruang makan.

"Tuan muda Sasori gagah sekaliii."

"wah, lihat nona Sakura bergairah sekaliii."

"Jangan mengintiip! Aaahh~" teriak Sakura dari ruang makan sambil melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasori.

* * *

><p><em>AN : maaf yah kalo gaje, hehehehe, SasoSaku sudah kuciptakan_

_sekarang aku bikin NejiSaku dulu yaaaah._

_makasih review-reviewnya yaaaah._

_#ngilang_


End file.
